


обойма

by Medoch



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: AU, Angst a bit, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: последняя пуля





	обойма

васаби выскакивает из-за угла и отскакивает от пуль, когда сумире перезаряжает пистолет. у неё остался один лишний магазин в пятнадцать патронов, шесть кунаев, три сюрикена и нуэ. эпоха шиноби давно закончилась, но техники и организации все еще при них. сражаться по сравнению с прошлыми веками стало проще, но в то же время — стало больше смертей. сумире прикрывает васаби, намида выскакивает из-за дома впереди и бросает светошумовую, на всех парах несясь вперёд. они сваливают с поля боя, украв из исследовательского центра страны воды чертежи опасной бомбы, и переводят дыхание только далеко за границами страны огня. все это время за ними гонятся крысы страны воды — тоже потомки шиноби, казалось бы, исчезнувшие с течением времени. война вырыла тайны ниндзя из могил, заставила их восстать, как зомби в кино, и продолжить своё чёрное дело.

в одной из гостиниц в центре страны огня они всё-таки решаются отдохнуть. васаби переводит дыхание, снимая с деревянной шпажки цветной шарик данго. маска АНБУ лежит на скамейке рядом с ней, оставленная так беспечно и не замечаемая никем. для хозяйки гостиницы они просто девочки, приехавшие на местный фестиваль. июль не радует пеклом, плавящим воздух и асфальт под ногами. сумире падает на скамейку рядом с васаби и кладет голову ей на плечо. плечо у неё — щуплой, тонкой и лёгкой — жёсткое и острое, аура веет опасностью, но сумире знает, что ей ничего не будет. пот липнет к коже, но им все равно. намида выглядывает на улицу и зазывает их обратно в номер — она, в отличие от васаби, не любит солнце. сумире поднимается на ноги и лёгкой походкой наивной девчонки шагает за намидой, оставляя васаби позади. сегодня можно расслабиться.

в номере намида неловко прижимает сумире к стене и целует ласково-ласково, и на её губах — соль отчаяния и страха. я не хочу потерять тебя, безмолвно говорит она. не рискуй, безмолвно говорит она. сумире мрачно усмехается в поцелуй: кто бы говорил. намида всегда лезет в самое пекло — её техники лучше работают, когда рядом много врагов и мало — или вообще нет — союзников.

васаби застаёт их стоящими близко-близко, и хитро — беспечно, сказала бы сумире — улыбается. целует в губы по очереди обоих, разгоняет мрачную атмосферу, падает на широкую кровать. на всякий случай они сняли три номера, но этот, самый большой, решили занять все вместе. поодиночке их проще застать врасплох даже здесь, на территории страны огня. а впереди еще долгие километры пути до столицы. ни самолётов, ни поездов, ни даже автостопа — все это слишком опасно; приходится идти пешком. 

васаби хлопает ладонью по месту рядом с собой, и намида неловко присоединяется к ней. они обнимаются — это просто мягкие объятия без особого подтекста; секс для них сейчас — непозволительная роскошь. сумире садится рядом, и васаби притягивает к себе и её, трётся носом об нос, как кошка — что там, она и есть кошка, — улыбается счастливо-счастливо. намида хмурит брови, спрашивает:  
— чему ты радуешься? — потому что им предстоит прокладывать путь через не одно поле боя и защищать эти чёртовы чертежи, возможно, ценой собственной жизни. 

васаби пожирает плечами. её беззаботная широкая улыбка не гаснет даже от такого прямого вопроса.

— потому что мы живы. 

они живы. сумире моргает, пытаясь осознать это в полной мере. прочувствовать, пока есть возможность. васаби обнимает её крепче, шарит рукой под рубашкой, касаясь испещренной шрамами кожи. очерчивает пальцами по памяти каждый рубец, зная, что сумире тает от такой близости. прикладывает ладонь к груди, считывая сердцебиение, хотя сумире уверена — васаби слышит его и так. намида ворочается между ними, устраиваясь поудобнее, и вздыхает. 

— вот бы так всегда было, а. 

сумире поджимает губы. она знает, что так не будет никогда, потому что шиноби до самой их смерти обречены сражаться. васаби весело смеется и ерошит волосы намиды. говорит с упрямой наивностью, которой, казалось бы, не должно быть у куноичи её уровня:  
— когда-нибудь будет. когда-нибудь. 

это недостижимое "когда-нибудь" маячит где-то далеко-далеко и, кажется, никогда не наступит. сумире не может верить васаби, но может верить в неё, ведь она выглядит так, словно способна первернуть весь мир с ног на голову. может быть, она сделает так, что война закончится, и они, наконец, смогут жить вместе втроём, не зная забот, — сумире мечтает об этом, но знает, что её мечты несбыточны.

васаби как солнце, на которое сложно смотреть слишком долго. которое точно всегда рядом с тобой и точно всегда возвращается. сумире и намида всего лишь мотыльки, летящие на свет. они лежат в обнимку достаточно долго — за окном успевает заняться и догореть до конца закат. намида поднимается с кровати первой, она долго смотрит на сумире и васаби, улыбается одними губами — улыбка почти никогда не касается её глаз — и выдыхает:  
— после этой миссии... давайте сбежим? хватит с нас этой войны.

они уже шесть лет как ходят по лезвию ножа, выдирая свои жизни из лап смерти одним только чудом. сумире понимает, почему намида хочет уйти, но уйти не получится. сумире не говорит об этом, потому что сумире слишком мягкая, когда дело касается её родных. а намиду и васаби она знает с пелёнок, сколько себя помнит — они росли вместе, тренировались вместе и вот, теперь, воюют вместе. они сработались настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно — именно поэтому их поставили в одну команду. именно поэтому им дают такие сложные задания.

именно поэтому они не смогут просто взять и уйти. они слишком много знают — их просто убьют либо анбу, либо рядовые шиноби.

— не получится, — выдыхает васаби, — ты же и сама знаешь, намида.

ну вот. кто-то сказал это. среди них троих именно васаби всегда была смелее и резче. сумире вздыхает и берёт намиду за руку, переплетая пальцы. как бы говорит: всё в порядке. говорит: мы справимся. в конце концов, когда-нибудь — когда-нибудь это всё закончится. они втроём уйдут в отставку и...

сумире одёргивает себя. в академии их учили не загадывать на будущее, если это, конечно, не следующий ход противника. в академии их учили выносить пытки — отнимать от тысячи по семь, а на вопросы мысленно отвечать своё имя и звание. сумире повторяет мысленно: сумире какей, капитанка особого отряда анбу страны огня; сумире какей, капитанка особого отряда анбу страны огня; сумире какей... — пока слова не начинают терять смысл. 

намида выглядит так, словно вот-вот заплачет, она стискивает ладонь сумире и шмыгает носом. в анбу её считали слабой из-за неумения скрывать свои чувства, но никто никогда не видел, как она выглядит в бою. как выглядят её глаза, когда она поёт посреди поля боя, когда её голос заставляет людей убивать друг друга. каково это — сражаться рядом с ней в абсолютной тишине, с заткнутыми ушами, полагаясь лишь на чутьё и собственные глаза. сумире видела, как намида может убивать, как она бывает безжалостна и резка, и поэтому сумире может позволить ей слёзы — во всяком случае, сейчас, когда чертежи лежат, разделённые на три свитка, у них в сумках. они могут позволить себе счастье — они могут позволить себе горе. сумире заключает намиду в объятия и вздыхает, гладя её по волосам. оглядывается на васаби — та поджимает губы так, что они складываются в прямую резкую линию, и говорит:  
— прости.

— ничего, — всхлипывает намида, — я знала, что ты так скажешь. просто...

она не заканчивает предложение, но все они знают, что идёт после «просто». просто им всем хочется счастья. просто им всем хочется выжить. просто каждая из них мечтает о мире, в котором не было бы войны. беззаботном, счастливом мире... в котором они были бы не нужны.

утром они выдвигаются в путь. за ними следует подозрительная парочка — кажется, тоже шиноби, но с ними одна васаби справляется без проблем. они оказываются просто разбойниками, пришедшими из далёкой страны железа, и сумире выдыхает с облегчением — значит, шиноби страны воды больше за ними не следуют. можно рискнуть и запрыгнуть на поезд — так они точно доберутся до столицы быстрее. как капитанка отряда она решает, что рискнуть всё-таки стоит, иначе они выбьются из сил слишком рано, и придётся останавливаться на передышку снова. поезд — прямой рейс через страну огня — проезжает и мимо столицы, и было бы удачей просидеть на нём до самой конечной остановки, но сумире не думает, что им это удастся. сейчас полмира, вероятно, знает о том, что три хиленькие девчонки украли чертежи какой-то там бомбы у страны воды, и никто не преминёт попытаться повернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. что значит проблемы. большие, большие проблемы.

сумире не особо удивляется, когда в первой четверти пути на них нападают шиноби, судя по техникам, страны ветра. она слетает с поезда, едва успевая заткнуть уши, когда намида начинает петь; васаби скачет тут и там, сталкиваясь оружием с другими шиноби — она быстрая, как всегда. сумире призывает нуэ и вытаскивает из кобуры пистолет, перезаряжая его на ходу. делает пару пробных выстрелов и даже, кажется, по кому-то попадает — всё-таки шиноби не может быть быстрее ускоренной техникой пули. у неё всего одна обойма в пятнадцать потронов, потом пистолет станет бесполезен; кунаи и сюрикены тоже придётся собирать прямиком с поля боя. 

васаби шипит от боли где-то рядом; сумире успевает зацепить её взглядом и замечает колотую рану на боку. плохо. намида повышает голос — он, кажется, продирается даже сквозь беруши: у сумире кружится голова. остатки шиноби страны ветра падают на землю, и сумире добивает каждого из них без жалости, перерезая всем глотки, чтоб наверняка, а потом бежит к васаби, уже латающей себя ирьёниндзюцу. она не так хороша в нём, как хотелось бы сумире, но рану закрыть получается, и это — главное. они собирают целые кунаи и сюрикены — их становится чуть больше, чем раньше — и идут дальше. на поезде больше не поедешь.

— пойдём в обход, — говорит намида, — успеем передохнуть; никто и не поймёт, что мы пошли долгой дорогой.

васаби хмурится.

— а потом что?

— а потом через горы нохеби обратно на короткую дорогу. сейчас лето, как-нибудь перейдём.

— у нас заканчиваются деньги и, что самое главное, пайки, — говорит васаби. — нужно идти короткой дорогой.

в этот момент сумире снова чувствует себя растерянной маленькой девочкой, старостой класса в академии. всё это было так давно, что она не удерживается от смешка, но под двумя серьёзными взглядами и сама становится серьёзной.

— у нас и правда нет средств, чтобы идти длинной дорогой. мы можем сделать маленький крюк, но не такой, чтобы пришлось переходить горы.

— нас застанут врасплох.

— не под хенге. они ищут трёх маленьких девушек, а не, скажем, троих крупных мужчин.

— среди них, скорее всего, есть носители кеккей генкай. нас могут узнать.

— это лучше, чем ничего, васаби. или тебе напомнить, кто здесь глава отряда?

сумире ненавидит применять этот аргумент. васаби морщится, но всё же сдаётся: опускает голову и принимает своё поражение. намида сдаётся тоже, использует хенге первой, превращаясь в маленькую девочку.

— притворимся семьёй, — говорит она, — васаби, ты папа.

использовав хенге, они больше не могут передвигаться так быстро, как передвигались раньше. деньги у них заканчиваются на середине пути к столице, но там как раз начинаются огромные леса, и охота не представляет никакого труда. приходится идти по дорогам, притворяясь бедной семьёй, иногда для прикрытия просить милостыню на улицах, ночевать на обочинах. сумире привыкла к таким условиям, привыкла скрываться под личиной другого, но сейчас опасность кажется ей ужасно близкой, дышащей почти в затылок.

они идут мимо опустевшего за время их отстутствия поля боя — оттуда ещё не убрали трупы, и от смрада трудно дышать. намида под личиной ребёнка стискивает ладонь сумире сильнее, чем мог бы такой маленький мальчик. добраться до столицы им удаётся только к концу августа; люди даймё встречают их почти радушно — насколько радушными могут быть хладнокровные анбу. сумире отдаёт им чертежи, высвободив их из трёх свитков; они кивают и исчезают, оставляя её одну, но перед этим спрашивают:  
— кто нашёл чертежи?

сумире чувствует в вопросе подвох, но не имеет права лгать — анбу в любом случае распознают её ложь.

— намида, — отвечает сумире.

и, наконец, уходит домой. дома пахнет якинику и пивом — намида и васаби уже вовсю пируют. сумире присоединяется к ним, хватаясь за палочки, улыбается, смеётся, и она так счастлива, что совсем забывает о своих тревогах. в безопасности столицы, в родной квартире она, наконец, может расслабиться и опьянеть. пока страна огня существует, война не доберётся сюда.

— пиво закончилось, — тянет васаби, швыряя пустую банку в мусорку через всю комнату.

она лениво обнимает сумире, оглаживая ладонями её грудь. сумире тает под прикосновениями и прикрывает глаза, слишком опьянённая радостью — она жива, она дома, она рядом с васаби и намидой, — чтобы куда-то идти.

— схожу куплю ещё, — говорит намида.

домой она уже не возвращается. её нет час, два, три, на четвёртый сумире начинает паниковать. намида не берёт трубку, хотя взяла с собой телефон; намида не могла просто так исчезнуть. сумире и васаби идут искать её под покровом ночи и находят — её бездыханное тело тащит куда-то один из капитанов анбу. сумире складывает два и два и, не подумав, выдаёт:  
— намида видела чертежи.

ярость затапливает глаза васаби. они становятся чёрными, как ониксы. в такие моменты к васаби лучше не подходить; она становится как взрывной свиток: коснёшься — и тебе оторвёт руку. сумире хочет сказать ей «не надо», хочет сказать ей «не уходи», хочет сказать ей «не оставляй меня, пожалуйста, я не выживу без вас обеих», но говорит только:  
— они убьют тебя.

васаби пожимает плечами. она жутко скалится и стискивает кулаки так сильно, что когти прорывают кожу на ладонях. кровь капает на листву внизу; сумире слышит, как она стучит об листья. у неё кружится голова и болит в груди — сильнее, чем, казалось, должно. в академии их учили мириться со смертью, учили, что рано или поздно все их близкие умрут, учили, что они и сами могут убить своих близких. васаби говорит:  
\- тебе придётся убить меня, чтобы подобраться к даймё. мы должны ему отомстить.

между строк слышится «и когда-нибудь в следующей жизни мы сможем быть счастливы». как смешно: васаби тоже в это верит. что когда-нибудь может быть они переродятся и будут счастливее, чем сейчас. в принципе, в любом другом мире они были бы счастливее, чем сейчас. она исчезает - сумире не успевает её остановить. охота на даймё открывается поздно ночью, после трёх выпитых банок пива, якинику и горькой-горькой смерти.

свой следующий приказ сумире получает от даймё лично — убить васаби, охотящуюся за его головой. она даже не смеётся, услышав приказ. боль в груди разрастается, становится огромной и проглатывает её целиком, не оставляя возможности спастись. мы всё равно умрём, думает она. обе. может, мы встретимся в другом мире, думает она. где не будет войны, где мы сможем быть счастливы. сумире хочет в это верить. как намида. как васаби. она молится об этом, когда встаёт напротив васаби с пистолетом наперевес. делает навскидку пару выстрелов, но васаби, конечно, быстрее пуль. сумире угадывает её движения, потому что знает её всю жизнь, но и её движения тоже угадывают. васаби шипит что-то оскорбительное, в глазах у неё стоят слёзы, и, судя по мути перед глазами, сумире тоже почти плачет. они сражаются не из ненависти — они просто должны сражаться. васаби знает, почему. сумире знает, почему.

это их негласный план, о котором никто не знает.

сумире убивает васаби не пулей, как хотелось бы, а кунаем — в сердце. чувствует, как под лезвием конвульсивно в последний раз бьётся сердце. видит вблизи, как васаби кашляет кровью и улыбается. солнце больше не взойдёт, думает сумире. солнце погасло.

— удачи, — шепчет васаби перед тем, как закрыть глаза.

сумире не боится смерти. она идёт к даймё с докладом и полной обоймой. она выпускает в даймё все пули, что у неё есть, кроме последней — всаживает их в его уже мёртвое тело, пока пистолет не даёт осечку.

последнюю пулю в обойме сумире дарит себе.


End file.
